1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an interlocking ground covering element, the shape of which is an abstraction of the shape of the state of Texas.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ground covering elements are used for horizontal applications as paving stones, or in vertical applications as retaining wall elements. There are many designs for or ground covering elements to create walkways, driveways, patios, paths, retaining walls, etc. Designs fall into two basic groups: those that interlock with each other, and those which do not interlock but are given lateral support from surrounding units by point contact. Designs which interlock can be further subdivided into two groups: identical single size units which interlock due to some unique shape, and multiple unit designs which use two or more different shapes or sizes of elements to achieve the interlocking structure. Rarely do any of the interlocking designs use a shape which can be recognized as anything other than a geometric shape, combination of geometric shapes, curves, projections and recesses.